Sob o luar
by Isa Potter
Summary: Pode-se até tentar fugir do problemas, mas é impossível fugir dos próprios sentimentos. Uma bela noite pode pregar peças até nos mais diversos corações como o de Lily Evans. [SHORT TERMINADA]


****

Sob o Luar

Seu olhar estava retido no luar. Era tão lindo, tão imponente que regia toda a noite. Seus pensamentos porém sequer notavam isso. Palavras ocupavam sua mente.

Era incrível como ele era insistente. Como era lindo e ao mesmo tempo arrogante. Doce e hostil, inteligente e imaturo. Tudo ao mesmo tempo.

A cada palavra dita, a cada gesto feito a fazia arrepiar-se. Se era de raiva ou algo diferente, nem ela própria sabia dizer.

A dúvida a corroía. Quem sabe dar apenas uma chance?! Não, impossível. Ela não passaria de mais uma.

Levantou-se da poltrona e dirigiu-se para o jardim. Era como se o brilho da lua a guiasse. Sequer sabia onde seus passos a levavam, queria apenas espairecer sua mente. Parou diante do lago. Com suas águas límpidas era como se fosse um espelho, refletindo a beleza da noite.

Aos poucos deixou-se cair sentada no gramado. Seu olhar vagava pelo céu escuro.

Sentiu um toque suave em seu ombro. Virou e encontrou os mesmos olhos castanhos a observando.

"O que quer aqui?"

"O que você faz aqui?"

"Perguntei primeiro"

"Não tem importância."

Ele sentou-se ao lado dela e ficou admirando-a

"Vai ficar me olhando a noite toda?" usou seu habitual tom de impaciência.

Afinal o que ele queria ali?! Aborrece-la novamente?

"Vou" ele era direto.

Suspirou. Ele que fizesse o que quiser. Não iria adiantar.

Minutos se passaram. O silêncio reinava entre eles. Ele estava realmente disposto a ficar lá.

" Você não se cansa?!"

" De te admirar? Nunca."

Novamente revirou os olhos. Como ele era tão persistente, e tão impertinente!  
"Desista Potter!"

Ele sorriu. Aquele sorriso que derretia a maioria das garotas. O sorriso com o qual muitas vezes ele tentou conquistá-la. Mas não Lily. Ela nunca cairia nos encantos dele.

Tiago Potter sempre tivera várias garotas aos seus pés. Mas nunca a que queria. Porque ela era tão fechada? Porque o tratava daquela maneira? O que ela fizera?! Amar era errado?!

Amar não, mas amar Lílian Evans... Isso era realmente difícil.

Como conseguia ser tão doce, e tão fria. Como conseguia destruir seu coração em pedaços, e sequer se importar?!

Desde que se conheceram sempre fora assim. Ele sempre insistindo, querendo apenas uma chance. E ela negando. Firme, como pedra.

No começo até ele achava que era infantilidade. Ela era difícil, por isso a queria. Mas cresceu. Aos poucos se tornou algo grande. 

E quanto mais ela negava, mais ele gostava.

O vento frio bateu sobre eles. Os longos cabelos ruivos dela esvoaçam com a brisa noturna. Como era bela.

Sua pele branca sob o luar. O brilho da noite refletido em seus olhos incrivelmente verdes. Seus longos cabelos que caiam em cascata até o meio das costas.

Sua beleza o hipnotizava. Seu jeito meigo, suas palavras doces, mesmo que nunca sendo dirigidas à ele, só faziam crescer o desejo e o sentimento por ela.

Irritada. Porque ele não se cansava e a deixava em paz. Ficaria a noite toda ali? Parado, feito estátua. Será que não entendia que nunca conseguiria conquistá-la. Será que já não a infernizara o suficiente?! Porque?! Porque ela?!

Não agüentava mais. Não sabia o porque, mas tê-lo assim, tão próximo era como... Não sabia explicar. Seu coração batia descompassado, seu respiração desrregulava.

Porque?! Porque isso agora?!. Repetia á si mentalmente.

Não podia ser. Odiava Potter.

Ódio. Era o que sentia por ele. Desprezo, repugnância. Odiava o modo como ele se achava ser superior a todos, o modo como despenteava os cabelos para chamar sua atenção, o modo como capturava aquele pomo idiota só para se exibir. Odiava, odiava tudo nele, e sempre odiaria.

"Me deixe em paz Potter!!" um grito saiu de sua boca. Levantou-se e correu. Correu para longe dele. Em direção ao castelo.

Fugia. Corria desesperada tentando fugir, se afastar.

Mal sabia que era impossível. Não se pode fugir dos próprios sentimentos. Nem de sí mesma.

Ele levantou e a seguiu, correndo pelo gramado.

"Lílian!! Lílian espera!!"

Ouvir sua voz só piorava as coisas. Afinal, o que estava acontecendo com ela?

O vento fazia com que seus cabelos batessem em seu rosto. Correndo acaba tropeçando nos próprios pés, caindo.

"Lily!"

Ela levantou-se pronta para recomeçar a correr, mas ele foi mais rápido e a segurou.

"Porque você foge de mim?! Porque você me ignora?!"

"Porque..."

Estava sem resposta. A minutos atras poderia dizer com seu tom severo que era por ele ser arrogante, imaturo, petulante... mas agora? Onde estavam essas palavras?

Onde estava as palavras que ela tanto sonhara em poder dizer, para finalmente ver-se livre dele?

Haviam sumido. Sumido como todo o ódio que sentia por ele. Era como se naquele momento ela pudesse ver o verdadeiro Tiago Potter. O garoto extrovertido, leal, carinhoso... 

"Porque" repetiu.

Continuava parada. Afinal o que estava sentindo?! O que era tudo isso?! Um peça pregada por uma bela noite enluarada? E porque ele insistia nessa pergunta? 

"Não há resposta" disse verdadeiramente.

"Então porque sempre fugiu?! Porque não me deixou tentar, ao menos uma vez?"

" E pra que?! Pra ser apenas mais uma?! Uma, entre as tantas conquistas suas!? Para apenas entrar para sua lista e ser esquecida, como se para você jamais tivesse existido?! Não Tiago. Como iria lhe entregar meu coração, sabendo que depois, a única coisa que receberia seria dor?!"

Seus olhos, agora vermelhos, faziam força para não derramar sequer uma lágrima. Aí estavam as palavras. Não eram aquelas, ensaiadas para fazê-lo desistir, mas palavras vindas de seu coração. Palavras que demonstravam sua incerteza e suas dúvidas.

"Eu nunca magoaria você. Não teria coragem para tanto."

"Mas teve, com tantas outras!"

Já não mais se continha. Silenciosas lágrimas começaram a escorrer por sua face branca.

"Teve coragem de dizer que gostava de mim, mas sair com outras. De me mandar os mesmos bilhetes que mandava para outras. De recitar para mim, o mesmo poema que incontáveis vezes usara para seduzir outras!"

Ele a olhava dentro dos lindos olhos verdes, sério, pois sabia que ela dizia a mais pura verdade. Só havia uma resposta que poderia ser dada.

"Eu jamais faria isso com você, pelo único fato de que eu amo você!"

Soube, no mesmo momento esclarecer o que sentia. O amava. O amava mais do que tudo, mas que a própria vida.

Não era apenas ódio o que sentia. O odiava sim, mas vê-lo com outras garotas, vendo as abraçando, as beijando, sendo que seus beijos deveriam ser apenas dela. Via dizer que as amava, sendo que seu verdadeiro amor deveria pertencer apenas a ela. Via acha-las lindas, sendo que para seus olhos, ela é quem deveria ser a mais bela.

Esperara tempo demais, para finalmente ouvir estas palavras.

Olhou novamente a lua. Ela fora a causadora de tudo isso. Ela a atraíra para lá, e ela a fez finalmente decifrar seus sentimentos.

Voltando seu olhar a ele, encontrou os lindos olhos castanhos, emoldurados por aros arredondados.

Ele aproximou-se dela. Podia sentir seu perfume de flores. Da flor que originou seu nome. Lírios. Como era delicioso sentir o perfume dela tão próximo. Sentir seu toque, seu corpo próximo ao seu.

"Eu esperei tempo demais para que isso acontecesse" sussurrou ao ouvido dele.

Tocou seu rosto com a delicadeza que se toca uma flor, acariciando-o vagarosamente. Sentiu sua delicadas mão em seus ombros.

E foi banhado pela lua que seus lábios se encontraram em um doce beijo de amor.

**__**

N/A: bom isto é uma short-fic, portanto acaba aqui. Espero que tenham gostado.


End file.
